Beware of Simmons, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward learns how protective their friends are of Skye after he pulled a prank on her. A sequel to I'm Bored, Skye.


**Hey**,... A **Guest** wanted a sequel and **Salkri Kachemench** specifically requested for one that involves Simmons getting back at Ward for getting back at Skye. Confusing but sounds fun, right? So here's one written for you both. Happy reading.

To **nathy faithy, SamXFraser, SveaR, TexannaRose, Salkri Kachemench, Belle97, Prawn Crackers, Hofherrp, Guest and Everyone,** I would like to share my chocolates and candies with you. Thanks!

**Disclaimer** : Marvel own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't.

**Summary** : Ward pays for getting back at Skye.

xox

"What are you doing in there?"

"Shhh! Get in quick! Before she sees me!"

Ward hastily opened the door of the SUV and signaled the engineer to get in.

"What? Before who sees you?" Fitz asked as he looked around him while clutching a bag of pretzels to his chest.

"Your evil twin."

"My what? Who the - "

"Simmons." Ward reached out, grabbed the front of Fitz's blazer and tugged him into the vehicle. "Get your ass in here quickly Man."

"Simmons?"

"Yeah. She's coming down the stairs now. Duck!"

Ward pulled and pushed Fitz to lie on the floor of the SUV while he flattened his own tall frame on the seat.

"What is going on?" Fitz whispered frantically. "What did you do to her that you have to hide?"

"What makes you think I did something to Simmons?"

"Are you trying to insult my intelligence Agent Ward?"

"Keep your voice down."

"What did you do to incur such wrath from our docile and gentle bio-chem?"

"Docile? Gentle? Are you sure we are talking about the same bio-chem?" Ward raised himself slightly to peek over the dashboard. "Because that one out there, had fangs."

Fitz wriggled off the floor and crept onto the seat next to Ward. The tall Agent had moved into the other seat but slouched down low to avoid being seen from outside. Fitz followed suit.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Fitz eyes widen. "And why is Simmons carrying the NNG II in her pocket?"

"NNG II?"

"The new improved but smaller version of the original Night Night Gun. I designed it for an easier and better grip for small hands. Like Skye's." Fitz frowned. "Any idea why Simmons is carrying it around?"

"Well - "

"What did you do Agent Ward?"

"I was just," Ward hesitated, cleared his throat and scratched his eyebrow before continuing. "I was, I was talking to Skye, my Rookie, when Simmons walked in."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Fitz took a pretzel out. "You were just talking. Right?"

"Ye-ah. Talking just talking." Ward replied and slouched slower when he saw Simmons walked across the lab while attending to Skye.

"Then what problem could there be if you two were just talki - " Fitz held his half eaten pretzel in midair as a thought occurred to him. "Were you two making out?"

"What?! No!" Ward protested. "How could you think I would be hitting on a girl when she's like that?"

"Well, I have seen you hitting - "

"That's because those are terrible girls who are trying to murder nice people. Wait a minute. That's not the kind of hitting were are talking about. Oh Crap! What the hell is happening to me?

"I am a bad ass black ops specialist, trained to handle any situations. Able to focus. Able to think and see things through. And definitely not to cower behind a freaking dashboard just to avoid a feisty, over-protective mother duck!"

"Mother duck?"

"Simmons. She threatened to stun me in the ass if I dare to keep Skye from having her rest again."

"Why would you be keeping Skye from her - " Fitz closed his eyes, tossed his head back and groaned. "Don't tell me it was your payback for her amnesia prank?"

Ward crunched his face.

"She is still incapacitated, Dude! Couldn't you at least wait till she's cleared?"

"I had her all to myself since she pulled that trick on me. Do you know how difficult it is to be alone with my Rookie ever since we got her back on the Bus?" Ward pouted. "You should have seen her face after she said 'Gotcha Robot'. I didn't know if I should shake her or - "

"Kiss her."

"Yeah. What? No!"

"Come on Man." Fitz punched Ward's shoulder. "Why else would her not remembering you, affect you so much if you don't have anything feelings for her?"

"I don't."

"You don't?"

"I'm just concerned for my Skye. Rookie."

"Right."

"Just concerned. Ok?"

"So that is the reason why you've been skulking in the dark corners, keeping your vigil on Skye even when it was not your turn to stay with her? You wouldn't be any use to us if our head security finally decides to fall asleep when we come under attack."

"How - "

"One of my dwarfs is always there to monitor Skye. The heat seeker installed in Happy's program is not just for sensing the right temperature for the popcorn to pop." Fitz turned to his friend. "It detected your presence. Always."

"It's against protocol to have a relationship with your colleague. Skye is my Rookie, Bro. That's a double no-no."

"But that don't mean you can't tell her how you feel."

"Even if I want to, I wouldn't know how." Ward closed his eyes and hit the back of his head several times against the back rest softly. "I've got a drawing of a poop with knives sticking out of it for people skills."

"Maybe I can help you there." Fitz said as he slipped his hand into the pretzel bag again.

"How? YEeooowwchh!" Ward turned to see Fitz holding a syringe. "What the hell?"

"A little something that will help you loosen your tongue."

"Don't tell me that's the QNB-T16 because I am so going to tell you the truth about how I feel about you right now you little," Ward shook his head to clear his mind, "genius. My God! This thing works fast."

"Good." Fitz grinned and opened his side of the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ward tried to reached for Fitz but the scientist had stepped away. "Get back in here before you give away my location to that trigger happy mama duck."

Fitz chuckled and called out to Simmons as he walked towards the lab, "Jemma! I've got the subject ready. Is Skye awake?"

"I am calling to mind my training. There is no way you can make me tell classified secrets of how I feel about my Skye." Ward climbed out of the SUV and followed Fitz to the lab.

Ward stood at the entrance and scanned his eyes to take in Fitz, Simmons and Skye who were all looking at him expectantly. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at them.

"No way, you people will make me talk. This is definitely against protocol."

"Will you just answer one question?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Ward replied albeit with reluctance.

"Will you tell Skye how you feel about her, Agent Ward?" Simmons tossed him the question.

Ward turned to focus his attention on Skye as he came closer to the side of her bed. He sat next to her hips and gently took her hand in his.

"Ward?" Skye called his name.

Ward held her small hands in his before he touched her fingers one by one as he whispered,

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..."

**THE END**

If you swoon at the end of this, it will take a few hours off the countdown. Good idea?


End file.
